


The Meeting Room

by SophiexTeresa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiexTeresa/pseuds/SophiexTeresa
Summary: ...“So he’s in a room he’s not supposed to be in to hide from people, and Mom slips into the room for a breather. So they meet-”...Basically, my take on Canadiantardis's description of how Schlatt and Addie (her OC) met in their Dream SMP Tangled AU. You should probably read that first.Also, please don't send to CCs! I'm writing this solely because I like the original fic, and the author's take on the characters, not the actual CC. In my head, this version of Schlatt is purely a character, and not related to the CC other than name. That's why there's barely any tags, too.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Meeting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadiantardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Docques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571027) by [Canadiantardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis). 
  * Inspired by [Docques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571027) by [Canadiantardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis). 



> I never planned to write rpf. Nor did I plan to write fanfiction of a fanfiction. But here we are... I've fallen victim... *nervous sweating* 
> 
> Please read the fic this is based off of, and the oneshot it's directly inspired by. Otherwise this will make barely any sense. (And to Cana - I hope I don't disappoint). Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh and the title is a pun)

Princess Adelaide sighed, before trying to gather more air into her fragile lungs. Her legs ached from dragging herself around the ballroom in her fully petticoated gown, an effort to impress her suitors. The gown itself wasn’t the problem, it was beautiful. Light pink satin complimented her pale skin, highlighting the youthful blush to her cheeks, while the rose gold eyelets of the corset laces advertised her wealth. Ruffled, wide sleeves meant she was never too hot or too cold, despite how much of the dancing she had to partake in. And it was a _lot_ of dancing.

The princess groaned in frustration.

Ideally, Addie would still be in bed, sleeping off the remains of her most recent sickness, but her parents were adamant about parading her around for her 16th : coming of age, they called it. She sure felt her age, an exhausted teen tired of introductions. At least seventeen suitors had approached her thus far, though she may have lost count after the tenth delicate hand bringing hers up to meet their lips.

“If you would excuse me.” She smiled, pale lips of a similar shade to her dress curling up slightly to reveal her whitened teeth.

Her latest dance partner lowered himself into a half-bow, muttering an “Of course, Your Highness” with his deep brown eyes lowered to the floor, before becoming lost once more in the sea of people. Another exhale, this time ladened with relief, left her as she weaved her way through the crowd to the meeting room – one of the only nearby rooms out of bounds to guests. She had considered running to hide in the bathroom, before realising she’d only be accosted by over-eager mothers and sisters playing matchmaker instead.

So, she slipped unnoticed into the meeting room, having lost any eyes that were on her when she weaved through the mass of guests. The ballroom she left behind was beautiful and lavish – a brightly lit, white-gold area, decorated with marble that made it shine like the sun reflecting onto the moon. This room was a stark contrast, almost like the dark side of the moon itself: weakly lit, built with dark wood on even darker bricks. Yellow-gold accents glowed like eyes through the darkness, an odd relief to the touch as Addie ran her palm over the burgundy curtains with their icy golden ropes.

“Finally.” She whispered, careful not to break the peaceful silence. The music had faded to a peaceful hum through the thick walls, so she let her eyes rise to take in the rest of the room. More wooden panelling, embellishments and even a sturdy wooden table laid before of her. Addie had sunk exhaustedly into the corner, dress crumpled beneath her in an un-ladylike manner, rather than one of the many tall-backed chairs around table. If she had, she probably would have seen the figure lounging on a chair in the opposite corner, pressed velvet suit blending perfectly into the curtains behind him.

“Uh… hey?” A deep voice spoke, echoing slightly through the room.

“Wha-” The princess yelped in surprise, before breaking off into coughing fit.

“Shi- are you okay?” The male rushed forward, hauling her up from the floor as she recovered her breath. “Do you need something, water maybe?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” she smiled and swallowed weakly, accepting the chair he pulled out for her. “I’ll be fine, you just surprised me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he replied, cheeks reddening slightly as his hand raised to scratch against the beginnings of stubble in what Addie assumed to be a nervous habit. “I thought you would see me when you walked in, but no such luck, I guess.”

“Hey, it’s dark, okay?” She laughed, leaning back in the chair as he sat down beside her. “And you’re sat in here like a vampire, for some reason.” He laughed, too, a short and gruff noise that made her raise a brow. “Why are you here, anyway? This place is out of bounds to guests.”

“I hate dances, that’s all. They’re dumb.” He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown curls. “You? Same, I assume?”

“Yep.” Replied Addie, popping the ‘p’ in a joyfully unladylike manner. “I just want some time away from a million people vying for my attention.”

“Your attention?” He asked, moments before his eyes widened. “Oh no, you’re Princess Adelaide…” His head hit the table with a thud, a groan escaping him. “That’s the most embarrassing thing I’ve done all week.”

“Understandable.” She chuckled, watching as he raised his head to mock-glare at her. “Don’t worry about it, at least someone doesn’t know who I am.” There was a bitter undertone to her voice that the man didn’t quite know how to address, so he cleared his throat in an effort to change the subject.

“Schlatt.” He said, extending a hand to her. “You can call me Schlatt.”

“Strange name.” She smirked, shaking his hand firmly. She preferred it to the way the others had kissed her hand, as if she were some sort of delicate flower to be treasured. She might be sick often, but that didn’t mean she would fall apart at every touch. “Any titles I should know about?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Princess.” He matched her smirk, letting go of her hand and tilting his chair back precariously. “Now who’s in the dark, huh?”

“Still you.” She pointed to the unlit chandelier handing above their heads, crystal-like lights reflecting the moonlight from outside onto her face but not his.

“Psh,” Schlatt scoffed, rolling his brown – almost black, in the darkness – eyes. “Wait, aren’t people going to be looking for you? With all your, uhh… Princess prestige?”

“Nice alliteration.” She sighed. “You’re probably right. I’ve had my two minute of relief; I should get back out there.” Her eyes wandered towards the door, but she remained firmly situated on the chair.

“You don’t want to?” Schlatt’s voice, surprisingly non-judgmental, asked.

“Definitely not.”

There was a brief moment of silence, the two introverts studying each other. Schlatt was still slouched in his chair, tilted backwards precariously with his feet up on the table, while Addie’s posture took a hit as she sunk deeper into the chair. She watched Schlatt’s eyes narrow slightly before, assumedly, making up his mind; swinging his legs around to the stand and make his way to the door.

“…What are you doing?” The princess sighed, suddenly hoping her new friend wouldn’t leave her just yet. He turned away from the door, hand resting on the doorknob, and to face her.

“Come on. Neither of us want to go back there, so we’ll do it together.” He gave her a playful grimace, though his eyes creased like a smile. “It’s better than alone, right?”

“Right.” Addie sighed, reluctantly rising from her chair to meet Schlatt at the door. They smiled at each other. “ _Together_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already regret this haha-
> 
> I speed-wrote this in 2 days because inspiration struck and I couldn't let the first motivation I've had to write in months go to waste, so I hope it's not too bad. Can you tell from the dialogue that I've barely spoken to anyone irl for months? Probably. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm again encouraging you to read the original fic and Canadiantardis's other works! They're brilliant!


End file.
